


Nepal

by retrospectav



Category: British Actor RPF, Parade's End, RPF - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Horses, Nepal, Shopping, Voice Kink, Voice porn, eye porn, fan fic, hair porn, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a random Cumberdream I’ve had (I think it’s my first) and thought it could go somewhere...sorry if this writing style is slightly strange, I hope it’s coherent.<br/>Warning: some eye, hair and voice porn (gosh this sounds like a disease now lol).<br/>No copyright infringement intended by mentions of his works.<br/>Please leave comments if you wish, so I can improve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepal

You like shopping. Wait, start again. You don’t mind shopping, but only when it’s necessary. It was your mother’s birthday soon so this rule definitely applied. You’d travelled a fair distance into a large city with your mother, so you can buy her a really nice present. Turns out you’ve been to this exact shopping centre a few times before and had met someone unexpected there – Benedict Cumberbatch. You were never quite sure why he was there, he never appeared to have groceries in his hands and never seemed to be flanked by security or hanging out with friends, so you did feel sorry for him a bit. Anyway, every time you met him he greets you charming as ever, with a big kind smile that you can only imagine filled the people of Tibet with hope and happiness. You always mean to ask for an autograph, but completely forgot to as you are always distracted by the witty banter that you and Benedict manage to get whipped up in.  
So this time was no different. Your mother had gone to change your car's parking spot in a distant car park as it was particularly busy today, so she would be gone for a long while, and low and behold you ran into Benedict in the strangest of places – a shop dedicated to selling bath bombs, soaps and body creams. You make a joke as to why he’s there, he laughs and you tell him you're there to buy a present for your mother. He awes at that reason and tells you he’s there for himself. He figures that if he were to smell a bit nicer than just cigarette smoke he might be more appealing to women and will then meet his wife to be. You laugh out loud and then stifle yourself as you realize this could have offended him. He looks at you with a slight sadness in his face, reminiscent of his role as Christopher Tjietens in Parade's End. You quickly correct yourself by saying that he smells fine the way he is and that you will always talk to him no matter what he smells of. He cheers up at this, you then continue with sharing a funny anecdote with him and then silence falls on the conversation. You’ve run out of things to say and he is abnormally quiet, you look at him, he has his head bent down his eyes are deep in thought and you marvel at the seemingly endless intelligence of this man.  
He lifts his eyes slowly to directly meet yours. His eyes bore into you, much more so than in any magazine page or movie screen and you swear you can almost see the yellow pigment dancing in his eyes, they are different now, misted with joy and a hint of longing. “Come away with me,” he asks. “What?” you reply, his seriousness pulling you out of your lazy stance with him. “Sorry, what did you say?” you ask again. “Come away with me…t-to Nepal.” You look at him tracing his face for any sign that this may be another one of his ruses, he is deadly serious. “Please, come with me, we know each other so well now and I can’t think of a more beautiful place to live in with such a beautiful person like you.” You are speechless now; you cannot believe what you are hearing. “What? He really thinks I’m beautiful? I mean I hardly wear any make-up and sometimes I can’t tell jokes properly” you think to yourself, “…and you have always felt unhappy, out of place somehow, like there was something more out there in the world. You imagine you and him, riding atop a horse together, along the crests of peaks and hills, it would be a completely different way of living than what you are used to, but with someone there by your side, you felt anything could be possible.  
You bring yourself back to reality, back to him standing in front of you, in the middle of the shop and feel a sense of purpose now. It could also be the soaps and things playing tricks with your mind, but he still had the exact look of seriousness plastered across his face. He was patiently waiting for an answer and you felt cruel to keep your words from him after all of the time he had spent alone without anyone. Now you feel like Valentine Wannop when asked a question by Christopher and tears begin to fill in your eyes. You try to form some sort of words, but all you can say is “Of course I will.” He smiles and boy does he smile. It is as though the flood gates of heaven have been opened and every corner of his body emits a ray of happiness at your response. He leans forward and quickly pecks you on the cheek, being a gentleman he’s not one for massive displays of public affection. He then rests his forehead on yours and stares contently into your eyes; this motion causes a few strands of his slick raven-coloured hair to fall to the front of his head, tickling your cheek softly. You giggle and stare back into his eyes.  
You suddenly remember your mother had left for the car. Boy, will she get a surprise when she comes back…


End file.
